


wasteland, baby!

by wheeins



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeins/pseuds/wheeins
Summary: when hyejin falls in love, she falls hard.





	wasteland, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by hozier's [wasteland, baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4rKN_qW5DU).

 

when hyejin falls in love, she falls hard. 

it's an asteroid plummeting into the atmosphere, smashing into the surface of the earth — the force of the impact rippling across oceans and continents, decimating cities and obliterating life, leaving nothing but a wasteland in its wake.

when hyejin falls in love, wheein sees apocalypse.

death toll of one.

the warning signs appear whenever hyejin tells her about a boy she's met. 

"i like him so much," hyejin will say longingly, oblivious to the call of the sirens and the writings on the wall, beckoning the end of the world. "i think he's the one."

"you'll win his heart," wheein will promise, and she'll mean it every time, because nobody deserves love the way hyejin does. she loves with every fibre of her being; brutally, relentlessly. but they don't always love her back.

tragedy always strikes late at night. wheein will wake up to the sound of hyejin's ringtone and know from the 3 missed calls and the 24 unread text messages that hyejin needs her.

" _wheein_ ," hyejin will sob, voice raspy from crying all night. and _oh_ , wheein would endure the end of the world over and over _and over_ if it meant hyejin would stop hurting, if it meant hyejin would be happy.

"i'm on my way."

wheein will drive up to hyejin's apartment at three in the morning and unlock the door with the key hyejin gave her. she'll walk into the rooftop apartment like a heart surgeon walking into an operating theatre, ready to get blood on her hands, ready to fix all that's broken. she won't think about the weight in her own chest.

making her way around empty bottles and takeout boxes, she'll find hyejin in pieces, the aftermath of devastating heartbreak. quietly, she'll get to work, gently picking up the broken pieces strewn all over the bedroom floor. sweet, soothing words will tumble past her lips as she holds hyejin through the night, spilling love and butterfly kisses into each fragment as she puts them back together, assembling them into the shape she knows all too well, with nothing but the hand-drawn map of hyejin's soul pinned to the walls of her mind to guide her.

it'll take the whole night, and by the end of it, her fingers will be bruised and bleeding from the labour. but it'll only hurt until hyejin takes them, kisses her palms and stitches up her wounds with whispers of gratitude and affection — then it'll be excruciating.

"what would i do without you?" hyejin will say, and every word will feel like a meteor storm, like the sky falling and the earth shattering beneath it. "you're the only one i need." 

in one night, wheein's world will come undone.

and it's just not fair.

wheein's always loved hyejin most. but her love was never going to be enough.

so she looks for love in other places — in callous palms and careless laughter. boys are easy, and wheein likes them well enough. 

hyejin's always supportive, ever her number one fan. 

"let's have our weddings together," hyejin will say, and all the time wheein's spent carefully putting her heart back together will be wasted once again. "our daughters can be best friends."

it never lasts with boys.

"we broke up," she'll tell hyejin after a couple of months, after the novelty's worn off and she's grown tired of trying to pretend the puzzle pieces fit.

"oh, baby." hyejin will say sympathetically, because hyejin is nothing if not kind, and take wheein into her arms.

and that's all wheein wants.

the warmth of hyejin's embrace and the softness of hyejin's lips on hers. she wants hyejin's sweet nothings, to fall apart in her hands. she wants to come home to hyejin at the end of a long day, to fall in love with her all over again every night, the way she has for over a decade.

"you'll be okay, you'll always have me." hyejin will say, as she steals a kiss and her heart, unaware of the destruction she's just levelled, the devastation she's just caused. how can someone be heaven, hell, and the rapture all at once? 

_and why isn't her love enough?_

between apocalypses, wheein will always choose the one with hyejin's hand in hers. secret rendezvous and tipsy kisses in the dark, two girls cradled by the moonlight, are more than enough. the apocalypse is her paradise, her love is a double-edged sword brandished by her executioner, silver blade gleaming in the sun above her head like a guillotine, yet its fall is the very thing she longs for. wheein doesn't dare ask for more. 

so wheein lives in armageddon, because it’s still better than a life without hyejin.

after all, when wheein falls in love, she falls hard.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it seems i can only write if i have a big deadline coming up, so this is mostly unfinished but i really needed to post it so i can go back to work.


End file.
